warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dramledhas
Dramledhas of House Ceylor was the King of Kings of the Annlonn Arcade and the High Autarch of the Craftworld of Ceyl the Aggressor. For the Eldar of Craftworld Ae Syl, Dramledhas is a legend comparable to the mythic figures from the time before the Fall. On the Exodite world Kerin-Hul he banished the Six Sickening Hosts of the mighty Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa. He led the Craftworld to the Exodite world of Kawen-Lonh, which was ruled by the House Sylvanash, cousins to his own house. There he fell for the Worldsinger Linnarnen who bore him five sons bonding the Kawen-Lonh to Ae Syl. Dramledhas led the defense against the Daemonic legion of Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas who wished to claim Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa's revenge to humiliate him. Unable to defend the Exodite world which World Spirit was shattered by the mighty Juggernaut of Khorne Hw'Ar-Ardakh High Autarch Dramledhas fought a world-shattering duel against Ashq'Al'Skarqas and banished him after what he cracked the brazen skull of Hw'Ar-Ardakh and banished the rest of the legion to the Immaterium only to be consumed by the raging fires of the Immaterium that sucked the shattering world of Kawen-Lonh into an eternity of torture. After his death it grew customary to refer to him as the Phoenix after the Fall. History Before the Fall Dramledhas was brought up in a Galaxy very different from now. According to the myths of Ae Syl, Dramledhas was the lastborn of Ceyl the Aggressor, one of the Khaine's One Hundred Warriors who fought against Kaelis Ra and its Necron minions during the War in Heaven. Others say he was mere successor to the throne of Ceyl the Aggressor on the Craftworld Ae Syl. In the end, no one really knows. So much was lost in the Fall, that the Asuryani rather not talk about the things that were. Whatever the case. Dramledhas was before the Fall a major participant in the interstellar trade within the Eternal Aeldari Empire. He was an adventurer with a spirit of a child, ever curious, ever impatient, ever violent. Only his purpose on Ae Syl kept him from joining the Cults of Excess in the Empire. He became the head of his House, Ceylor, when most of its members left the Empire in the Great Exodus and found the House Sylvanash. In those times Dramledhas was too young to understand his rashness and idiotic impatience for everything that felt good and brought satisfaction. After centuries of traversing Dramledhas' closest friend, Ercaunn Sylvanash, showed him how the Eternal Empire had changed during their time. How disgusting and repulsive had the ways within the Homeworlds grown and what, in silent impatience, was looking at them within the roiling Sea of Souls. Dramledhas set Ae Syl's sails towards the Woehoar Bridges and away from the Empire. He had decided to leave everything the Aeldari were behind, even if deep within a craving for excess burned him. Exodus Many of Ae Syl's and Dramledhas' rivals laughed at him. "Look, the sons of Ceyl have become farmers and herders!" they cried while drinking the exotic wines and feasting on endless tables on the Homeworlds. Even some of their Craftworld brethren saw the flight of Ae Syl and shook their heads and portion of the House Ceylor itself decided to leave Dramledhas and join their bloated kin in the Empire. Ercaunn however firmly kept his head and assured Dramledhas that a disaster like none before was to come and they had to be as far as possible by then. Many others had already left. To reach the members of the House Sylvanash, cousins to Dramledhas' house, Ae Syl had to travel through the void all the way to the great gates of Woehoar Bridges. The flight took millennia, and when the centuries passed, new ways within the craftworld were born. Like in the other craftworlds, the Paths slowly emerged in the craftworld societies and the hierarchy began to rule Ae Syl. Back then, Ae Syl was a large craftworld, comparable to the vast, artificial worlds of Saim-Hann and Biel-tan and it could not go through just about any webway portal. The Woehoar Bridges were enormous pathways through the Immaterium itself, the frozen spirits of Kaina kept it from the Sea of Souls without artificial wraithbone constructs. But as the Sleeper began to open its black eyes, the bridges creaked and squeked and the icy pathways thundered. When the craftworld entered the portal the One Who Thirsts licked its putrid lips with its split tongue and opened its dreadful eyes. Any who dared to look within the Sea became consumed by the gorging contemn of the Great Serpent. The Woahoar Bridges creeked and cracked as the cacophony of agony of those devoured spred throughout the Immaterium. Utterly horrified of the birth of a new god, the navigators of Ae Syl directed the craftworld out of the webway, but only a moment too late. The Woahoar Bridges splintered and the fires of Immaterium came crashing in like a stemmed ocean scorching the hull of Ae Syl and tearing its decks apart. And when the Woahoar Bridges gave in, Ae Syl was spit out of the webway into the material realm, far away from where it started its journey, yet far away from where it was heading. This chapter is under construction... Banishing of the Six Sickening Hosts Looking relentlessly far and beyond, all First Autarch Dramledhas was able to find was death. Fifteen hundred worlds he treaded. Fifteen hundred Eldar colonies reduced to ashes and dust or being spoiled by the daemons of the Great Enemy. On the world of Kerin-Hul First Autarch Dramledhas fought against the Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa who had grown into a hideously bloated monster, souls of the Eldar consumed from the World Spirit forming crying faces into its repulsive hide. Strike force, the Argent Warhost of Ae Syl, led by Dramledhas struck the Six Sickening Hosts of Ish'Slaa before Dramledhas clashed with the Greater Daemon itself. Each time he struck the abomination, an Eldar soul was released from the Daemon's bloated body with excruciating psychic echoes lashing against the High Autarch. The Warlocks tried to protect their commander and ruler by guiding the fleeing Eldar souls towards themselves, essentially sacrificing themselves. It was not - however - enough, and the Keeper of Secrets began to push the High Autarch from the World Spirit it had claimed. Every soul which escaped the warlocks' call, startled the already exhausted High Autarch and blow after blow fell against his cracking armor. Seeing his lord stumble before the Keeper of Secrets, Farseer Ercaunn called for the souls within the desecrated World Spirit to him while guiding his lord's hand and mind against Ish'Slaa. Regaining his footing, High Autarch Dramledhas took his axe and cleaved one of the six scissor-like limbs of the Keeper of Secrets. Keeper of Secrets flew into a rage shattering the still remaining crystal monoliths of the World Spirit and punishing the High Autarch with a flurry of blows so mighty they made him fall. Grin on Daemon's face turned into a howl of pain when a single Singing Spear pierced his chest clawing its way into the Daemon's black heart. Ish'Slaa cried in rage and fury making the Eldar fall on their knees and dying on the ground in agony, their spirits rallying towards the Farseer Ercaunn who called for them in front of the Keeper of Secret's madness and pain. First Autarch Dramledhas jumped against his adversary and grasped the Singing Spear pointing from its blackening chest. The souls consumed by Ish'Slaa teared the skin of the Keeper of Secrets as they fled for the Farseer, ripping the Daemon's skin into tattered fragments flapping in the battle. Dramledhas took the Singing Spear and drove it into the Daemon's body again and again until the mighty Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa faltered and its sickening soul fled into the Immaterium vowing to end Dramledhas and his house. Craftworld Ae Syl was stationed within the system of Kerin-Hul, standing vigil over the now desolate maiden world. High Autarch Dramledhas Ceylor decided to unite the exodite worlds and his craftworld into a single state ruled by himself. Farseer Ercaunn Sylvanash and the Farseer Conclave of Ae Syl supported him, for there was no better place to recreate the Aeldari Empire into its former glory. Submission of Taur-Nann Dramledhas was powerful and charismatic and admired by his people on Ae Syl. He was well liked on Taur-Nann too where he bested all of the fifteen clanholds' champions in the Kurnous' Hunt and the following Tournament of Taur-Nann. Twin kings of Clan Sylvanash on Kawen-Lonh, Farseer Ercaunn's brothers Gaedor and Aegdor were not impressed by Dramledhos martial talents and felt Sylvanash, as a House, older and superior to Ceylor. King Aegdor offered the hand of his firstborn daughter Glenbein the Fair, but Dramledhas could not accept it for he had promised himself for the Queen Tendneth of Clan Brassriw of Taur-Nann, which was the most powerful clan on Taur-Nann. King Aegdor was furious about it, for Glenbein the Fair was his most precious prize and no man, or woman, could say no to his treasured daughter or to him. King Gaedor took Dramledhas' refuse as a violation against his House and challenged the High Autarch for it. High Autarch Dramledhas, who was already dubbed on Ae Syl and Taur-Nann as the "King of Kings", fought against King Gaedor. Great crowd had gathered around the duelists for the challenge and the fight itself was like from the mythic cycles and the days of old. Gaedor and Dramledhas fought for three days. On the fourth day crowd was like never before and amongst them was Worldsinger Linnarnen of Clan Ith'Rongol of Kawen-Lonh. The duel reached its end when Dramledhas slashed Gaedor's arm, disarmed him and knocked him down. Standing over his lost adversary, crowd cheering for him, Dramledhas set his eyes upon the Worldsinger in the crowd and was mesmerised by her beauty. King Gaedor saw this and decided to give the duel one more go reaching his dragonbone dagger and lunging towards Dramledhas. High Autarch was disarmed by Gaedor's wretched attempt to win his opponent. He lashed against Dramledhas who flew into a rage for Gaedor's disrespectful action and struck him with his bare fists. Three day duel turned into wrestling match that exhausted Gaedor was helplessly losing. Finally Dramledhas grabbed his opponent and threw him onto ground thus cracking his neck. King Aegdor flew into rage when he heard what had happened to his twin brother. When he heard that High Autarch Dramledhas had took Worldsinger Linnarnen he gathered his knights and attacked against the Clan Ith'Rongol what he considered to be part of House Sylvanash and therefore under his jurisdiction. Clan Ith'Rongol was shattered by the devastating might of King Aegdor's knights, its members fled into the wilds and some even managed to flee through the Annlonn Arch on Taur-Nann. King Aegdor claimed all associates of Dramledhas as his and his house's enemies. He then turned to his anvil and forged his anger, sadness and longing for his brother into a weapon so dreadful to look upon, it became known as Hath'Aur Dagmir; Blade of Woe. High Autarch Dramledhas offered refuge for the members of Clan Ith'Rongol on craftworld Ae Syl though few really came on board. After King Gaedor's death, Farseer Conclave of Ae Syl supported Farseer Ercaunn's claim on Kawen-Lonh and requested High Autarch Dramledhas to finally take actions to secure craftworld's rule over the Exodite worlds. Dramledhas Ceylor took the title of King of Kings of Annlonn Arcade and named his loved one, Linnarnen Ith'Rongol, Queen of Ae Syl. On Taur-Nann many clanholds cried out for his arrogance and insolence, when Dramledhas arrived on planet and took Queen Tedneth Brassriw as his Queen on Taur-Nann. King Aegdor did not care for Dramledhas' martial skills when he refused to bow to any of the craftworld ilk then and ever. When his brother Farseer Ercaunn advised him to set his feud aside and to bend his knee, Aegdor thrice cursed his brother as a consort of the devil itself and denied their relativeness. Dramledhas went against King Aegdor alone. Aegdor was however joined by twenty four of his most skilled knights who rode vicious dragons. Dramledhas bested them all, first four one-by-one, next eight two-by-two and the rest all at once. Twenty four knights were killed before Aegdor drew his blade, Hath'Aur Dagmir, from its plain black sheath and charged against the King of Kings. Fighting with the rage of two, Hath'Aur Dagmir was joined by Gaedor's roaming spirit and so Aegdor fought like his twin was still with him. Dramledhas parried the flurry of blows for six days and six nights. On the seventh day, Aegdor's sword of malice found its way through Dramledhas' defense and cut the King of Kings' calf. Seeing his opponent wounded Aegdor turned into murderous glee and recklessly plunged towards Dramledhas who raised his scimitar and struck it into Aegdor's chest. Dramledhas took Glenbein the Fair as his Queen on Kawen-Lonh thus claiming all worlds as his to rule. He set Farseer Ercaunn Sylvanash of Ae Syl as his Prince Regent on Kawen-Lonh. Dramledhas set the Blade of Woe in the far reaches of the Northern Plains on Kawen-Lonh, hidden from all eyes and all thoughts. Dramledhas' dynasty grew in power and for eight centuries the Annlonn Arcade thrived under his rule. He dreamed of settling the devastated world of Kerin-Hul and to heal the violated World Spirit. Many on all three worlds agreed with him and his ambitious plan and the most skilled Worldsingers and the most experienced artisans and Bonesingers began their long work recreating the fallen obelisks and fractured crystals on Kerin-Hul. The fleets of Ae Syl began to chart the skies around Annlonn Arcade and many Haven Spires were created around the Shield of the Centaur and other constellations in the outer arm of the galaxy near the Annlonn Arcade. News about the other surviving Aeldari reached the Annlonn Arcade and through the webway the explorers of Ae Syl reached many webway port-cities such as Haor Mith, Firion-Thaw and the mythic Shaa-Dom. Annlonn Arcade In the early-M32, the Orks had become more and more active. Located in such far reaches of the galaxy, Annlonn Arcade saw the Imperium of Man as no threat, but the Orks who roamed across the vast space and innumerable stars only to plunder and destroy were a threat to be recognized. King of Kings Dramledhas led his Argent Warhost against the Waaagh! Kutredda in the Defence of Tor-Duast and with the aid of Commorite raiders he crippled the mighty battlefleet of Waaagh! Staarszzappa. In the 32nd Millennium, Dramledhas' life had turned into a constant war. Further down on Annlonn Arcade towards the edge of the galaxy, the exodite worlds of Ag'Rwaen and Garanau pleaded help against the Waaagh! Ol'Sleyr led by the most brutesome Warlord Gathmog the Allslayer. High Autarch Dramledhas joined the defence on Garanau, leading his venerated Argent Warhost, Titan Clans of Taur-Nann, Dragon Knights of the Forsaken Twins and the mighty Phantom Titan Pentad Twilight Thunder. Corsair fleets Sailors of the Ramahadras' Halls, Stalkers of Kurnous and Voidwind Farers joined the fight for they wished to be part of the great tale of Dramledhas the Magnificent, Phoenix after the Fall. Warlord Gathmog the Allslayer was eventually killed by the King of Kings Dramledhas, and its Waaagh! dispersed by the overwhelming might of the Exodite worlds' and Ae Syl's joint forces. Exodite world Garanau swore its fealty for Dramledhas' Annlonn Arcade, but those on Ag'Rwaen were not willing. They saw the empire-building nothing more of the vile arrogance and haughtiness that had led the Aeldari to the Fall in the first place. After Dramledhas had divided the outer reaches of his domain for the governance of three loyal corsair groups, he forced the clans of Ag'Rwaen under his rule. Dramledhas' devotion to Khaine, the Bloody-Handed God, became more and more apparent when violence grew more and more immerse in his life. He led the Argent Warhost from warzone to another, replenishing his ranks from the Exodite worlds and Corsair fleets. Uniting them to his cause and glory and the might of his forces and domain grew into such levels he was feared by the petty mortal realms which bordered his kingdom. Annlonn Arcade streched not only on material realm but in the Webway too and even the mighty webway port Haor Mith sealed a pact with the Annlonn Arcade. It became clear that Dramledhas was drunk from his power and might and that he craved for more and more like those Aeldari before the Fall. Insensate Rage Violence and hatred grew within the Annlonn Arcade against the vile beasts of the galaxy as Dramledhas led the Aeldari from war to war and victory to victory. Buried beneath the Northern Plains of Kawen-Lonh, the Blade of Woe emanated with abhorrent energies drawing the attention of those who served the violence itself. Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas looked upon the worlds of Annlonn Arcade and saw an opportunite like none before to reap on his rival's, Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa's, prize. So he summoned his juggernaut steed Hw'Ar-Ardakh and rode through the fiery Warp gate onto the world of Kawen-Lonh. Leading the great daemonic host of Khorne, Ashq'Al'Skarqas drew the first blood striking down Prince Regent of Kawen-Lonh, Farseer Ercaunn. Hearing this, Dramledhas flew into a rage like never before. Grabbing his axe and scimitar he strode down on Kawen-Lonh, his forces rallying behind him. Never was there a defence like the one on Kawen-Lonh. Surrounded by the whole legion of hate and violence, Dramledhas fought his way into the Northern Plains and reached for the Blade of Woe, already sinking into the realms of Chaos. Flames of Immaterium burned Dramledhas' hands as he reached for the abhorrent Hath'Aur Dagmir but they had no power over him and drawing the blade from the foul womb of Chaos he rose like the fiery God himself, grasping Anaris in the days that were. Standing on the edge of the pit into the realm of Khorne, Dramledhas banished Bloodletters by legions, Hath'Aur Dagmir enjoying the destruction caused by itself. His veins pulsing with fire and plasma, Dramledhas shouted for Ashq'Al'Skarqas, who payed no heed for him. After the second call the Bloodthirster send his lieutenant, who was devastated by the King of Kings. Dramledhas called the Bloodthirster again and it sent a brood of his most malicious dogs, all of which were stomped by the King of Kings without a second thought. So the Bloodthirster sent a platoon of his most ferocious Takers of Skulls, Bloodletters so vile the sun turned red as they ran against the Phoenix after the Fall, only to be consumed by the fire within him. So Dramledhas called Ashq'Al'Skarqas again, who turned towards him and sent the eight heralds of Khorne against the King of Kings. He fought them off like flies, and asked for Bloodthirster again. So Ashq'Al'Skarqas sent the Lance of Khorne, chariot force so vast the rumbling from their wheels covered all other noices of the battle only to be joined by the cackling laughter of the heralds that drove them. Dramledhas swooped the heralds off their chariots and smashed the chariots, again calling for the Bloodthirster itself. Ashq'Al'Skarqas stopped his rampage against the joined forces of Annlonn Arcade and looked upon Dramledhas, who stood alone on top of the vast pile of those who had rode against him. Bloodthirster took his steed by its reins and sent it against the Dramledhas. Hw'ar-Ardakh was a juggernaut of Khorne so massive a Bloodthirster of Insensate Rage could ride it. Its baleful eyes burned the lesser mortals with a mere look and its claws could shatter the pylons of the World spirit, as they had. The claws of that beast could smash a Falcon with a single strike and the charge of that creature had collapsed Knights like matchstick houses. That creature rode against Dramledhas, and the world shook below its fiery claws. Dramledhas fought against the infernal beast and struck its plated body eight times, before he took the Hath'Aur Dagmir in his two hands and struck it into the juggernaut's skull. The brass skull cracked into two and fell onto ground. Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas howled seeing its steed falling ground before the King of Kings. The Greater Daemon grasped its flaming axe and fell upon Dramledhas starting the duel for the world. Blows so mighty and so powerful were struck that the mountains fell and the water came from the seas. Skies turned from red into flashing white as the weapons of hate clashed. World Spirit cried and the souls within screamed with fear and awe as He-of-the-Old-Days dueled the Bloodthirster, every strike wounding the planet more. Driving his hate and rage into Hath'Aur Dagmir, Dramledhas thrusted it into the Bloodthirster's bronze-clad chest which began seeping molten brass and blood. Ashq'Al'Skarqas howled with rage insensate. The reality fell and clipped as the Kawen-Lonh was drawn into the gorging maw of the Khorne's realm and Canyon of Death. Dramledhas could not escape, as the raging fires of Immaterium gobbled the Exodite world, but was claimed by the Blood God to continue his fight in the Fields of Wroth. Legacy With the destruction of Kawen-Lonh and the death of Dramledhas, the Annlonn Arcade came to its end. Craftworld Ae Syl ultimately failed in its attempt to recover the world of Kerin-Hul and the remaining worlds of Annlonn Arcade to north and east supported separate heirs and claimants to the throne of Annlonn Arcade. The Kingdom which had been built with vision of the united Aeldari race came crumbling down in the few following centuries. Only the webway arches were left behind, even if no one traversed them anymore. Craftworld Ae Syl was joined by few of its northern fleets and it continued to watch over the worlds even if they had turned their backs to it. The Argent Warhost carried the legacy of the Phoenix after the Fall by hunting the Slaaneshi hordes and legions where ever they were found. Dramledhas had fifteen offsprings. Because of the mixed traditions on different worlds, some of his offsprings became part of their mother's house and some of House Ceylor. Few of the offsprings also found new houses as they left the Annlonn Arcade for good. Undoubtly such brilliant military genius such as Dramledhas would have become Phoenix Lord sooner or later if he was not consumed by the Immaterium. Rumors after the emerging of Cicatrix Maledictum claim that the cuirass of Dramledhas have been donned again just like the armors of the Phoenix Lords and that Dramledhas himself have been reborn. Personality Dramledhas' personality and some actions during his life had led to certain amount of cencorship of his life on craftworlds. Before the Fall, Dramledhas was said to be dilligent, just and temperate. His life on the vast trading vessel, craftworld Ae Syl, was one of adventures and experiences only a true horizon-painter could value. He frowned upon the depraved ways of the Empire, even if he was described as lustful and led a lavish life on his craftworld. Family According to the myths of Ae Syl, Dramledhas was descendant of the ancient warrior Ceyl the Aggressor who had had two sons. Two sons of Ceyl formed the houses of Ceylor and Sylvanash, Sylvanash being the more prestigeous one and its members more attuned to the psychic abilities. Members of House Ceylor were notably ferocious, adventurous and even violent, which had become apparent when the house built their craftworld. Dramledhas had no siblings and the rest of the house was made up of his second or third cousins, closely related to House Sylvanash for inter-house coupling of Sylvanash and Ceylor were commonplace. Allegedly he had fifteen offsprings to a number of Eldar women: Queen on Ae Syl Linnarnen Ith'Rongol, Queen on Taur-Nann Tedneth Brassriw, Queen on Kawen-Lonh Glenbein the Fair Sylvanash, Queen on Garanau, Lady of Firion-Thaw and Concubine of Shaa-Dom. Equipment Dramledhas donned an ancient cuirass forged on the Crone Worlds before the fall. His weapons of choice were scimitar and axe. Because of his violent death and disappearance into the Fields of Wroth, his cuirass or the Blade of Woe were not collected but lost forever time in the domain of Khorne. Category:Eldar Category:Destroyed Category:Eldar Characters Category:Characters